Just For Some Apple Pie
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid wants pie, but wont get it unless he gives Luke something first.


**So like, a friend wanted me to write this and I hope she likes it. I guess she was eating pie and this popped into her head or something and she sent me an email. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. Thanks.**

It had been a really long day for Reid Oliver. He had worked a double shift and it was now late in the afternoon. He was also starving. Slipping on his jacket, to shield himself from the cold winds of December, he made his way to his car. A quick ten minute drive and he was getting out of his car in the parking lot of the apartment building. He was still living with Katie and Jacob. Entering the building, they were the last down at the end of the hall. He found that the door was unlocked so he figured Katie and Jacob were home already.

He walked in the door and quickly shed his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. He then sat down on the couch. He didn't dare call out to Katie to see if she was really home because he didn't want to wake up Jacob if he was already sleeping. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only going on six in the evening. He laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was hungry, but he was also tired and missed Luke. Luke was spending the day and night at the farm with his family.

It was only a week before Christmas and Luke was spending time with his family now because he and Reid had decided to go to Dallas for Christmas holiday. They thought it would may be a good idea to just get away for a while. With all the drama that centered around Oakdale, they both needed a break. Reid knew Luke needed it more. His parents were getting back together again. Faith was still acting up a little too much.

There was just too much going on and Reid thought it would be a good idea for them to just get away and when he had talked to Luke about it, Luke agreed. Katie and Jacob had been at the farm with Luke and the rest of the Snyder clan for the day because she didn't have anything else to do for the day. Suddenly someone sat down on Reid's lap, straddling him. Their knees dug into his hips a little.

"Hello!" he said, not opening his eyes, "You better be Luke Snyder or you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

He smiled when he heard a "Uh huh." from the person sitting on him as they started kissing and biting his neck. He knew it was Luke because nobody else would dare to sit on his lap like he was. He tilted his head a little to the side to expose more skin for Luke and kept his eyes closed placing his hands on Luke's hips.

"How'd you get in?" he asked

"Katie gave me her keys." Luke mumbled into his neck, "She and Jacob are staying at the farm for the night so we're alone."

Reid's lips parted as soon as Luke's touched his. Luke's hands wrapped around Reid's neck, resting his arms on the back of the couch after Reid lifted his head, only to rest it on Luke's arms. Luke leaned into Reid more. Reid moaned into the kiss and pulled back.

"You taste like pie." he pouted, looking at Luke.

Luke opened his eyes, smiled and laughed.

"I have been at the farm all day remember." he laughed, kissing Reid again.

"Did you bring me any back?" Reid asked

"Depends." Luke went back to kissing and biting at Reid's neck, "What would I get for it?"

Reid laughed, "Oh, so you wanna play that game do you."

Luke looked into his blue eyes and smiled even bigger. Reid grabbed the bottom of Luke's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floor at his feet before sitting up straight, his arms wrapped around Luke and his hands supporting his back so he wouldn't fall off his lap and the couch. He started kissing and biting at Luke's neck and chest. Luke kept making sounds that would just keep Reid going.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." Luke laughed, "Katie would kill us if we had sex on the couch again."

Reid stopped and looked at him, also laughing. Luke carefully got off Reid's lap but didn't get far when Reid stood up and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pulling him through the living room and into his bedroom. Luke used his bare foot to close the door before Reid slammed him up against it, pinning him to the door as he trailed kisses over his lips, jaw, neck and shoulders. Reid's shirt had already been discarded in the hall as they had made their way into the bedroom.

With Katie and Jacob staying at the farm, they didn't bother locking the door. They both reached down to each others jeans to unhook their belts and pants. Neither broke the kiss they were now sharing, tongues fighting for dominance as they discarded the rest of their clothes. Reid then spun them around and pushed Luke back onto the bed, straddling him.

They spent the next hour or so in bed making love or just fooling around. Luke was still on his back, his head now on a pillow and Reid was spread out on top of him, his hands playing with Luke's hair. Luke's hands were wrapped around Reid's back and Reid was placing light kissed over Luke's collarbone. They were both breathing heavy and both smiling.

"So," Reid said, looking up at Luke, "Do I get pie now?"

Luke started laughing, letting both his arms flop onto the bed at his sides, "It's in the fridge, bottom shelf. Grandma Emma made apple pie this time."

Reid was already off him and the bed and slipping on a pair of jeans that Luke noticed were his as he made his way into the kitchen to get his prize. Luke grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his naked body as he rolled over onto his back, wrapping his arms under the pillow his head was still laying on and closed his eyes. Within minutes, Reid was back. He slipped back out of the jeans and slipped in under the sheet and wrapped his body around Luke's, also closing his eyes and he rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"I swear, if I was not gay I would marry your grandma Emma for her cooking." he said

Luke could smell the pie on Reid's breath and just laughed.


End file.
